The present invention relates to a device for producing a bubbling stream of water in a bathtub.
Bathing in hot water charged with bubbles formed by blowing air into the water is believed to be good for health because of its massaging, cleansing and invigorating action. Thus, various devices for mixing bubbles into water in a bath have been proposed. However, most of the prior art devices of this type are designed to be fixedly mounted on a bathtub and none of them are designed to be readily mounted on an existing home bathtub.